Secrets No More
by mileyxoxoliver4life
Summary: Hannah goes on tour with her husband Oliver and tells the world her true identity.......this story follows miley and oliver through they life as a married couple and soon to be family
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i dont own any of these characters 

in Hannah's tour bus

oliver is waiting for Hannah

oliver thinking wow they must have asked for an encore she sure is taking a long time

he goes to the door and opens it to see what is going on outside

hannah opens the door, waves goodbye to all her fans

shuts the door

OLIVER: hey hunny you did awesome

pulls off her wig

HANNAH: Thanks

gives him a quick kiss

HANNAH: do u think its time we tell everyone that we're married?

HANNAH: they should know hun its been 6 months.

OLIVER:: yeah i think its time

OLIVER:: but how are you going to do it

OLIVER:: i mean you do have that interview with Ask Wendy tonight

OLIVER:: so I'll let you get ready for tonight and im going to relax for a while

HANNAH: okay!

later on the ask wendy show

WENDY: so hannah how has your tour been going

HANNAH: great! its fun touring,,, especially with someone special

crowd gasps

HANNAH: i think its time you all knew... HANNAH MONTANA IS MARRIED!

oliver walks out

WENDY: asks oliver wow this is exciting how long have you two been married

OLIVER: 6 months

they hold hands

WENDY: wow how have you two kept that a secret for so long

HANNAH: we didn't tell a soul except our parents of course

HANNAH: we wanted to wait for the right moment... and this is it

WENDY: i see i see

WENDY: so hannah is there anything thing else your hiding from the world?

WENDY: we want to see the rings right right talking to the audience

the audience claps

they show their hands

wow five karats the audience exclaims

WENDY: nice taste oliver, hannah he has good taste

HANNAH: i know, thats one of his characteristics, and i love that about him

WENDY: so hannah do you have anyother secrets your hiding from the world

HANNAH: actually, yes wendy

oliver gives her a look

hannah whispers to oliver

HANNAH: its ok hun i want them to know

HANNAH: because if they dont they will see u walking with "miley" and think ur cheating on me

OLIVER:: if thats what you really want thats ok with me

HANNAH: aw thanks!

HANNAH: actually, yes wendy

HANNAH: ive been hiding, the "other side of me"

pulls of wig

HANNAH: im MILEY CYRUS!

: audience gasp

HANNAH: this is the real me

HANNAH: hannah montana is a disguise

WENDY: oh wow how long have you kept this secret

HANNAH: ever since my career

HANNAH: only lilly or should i say lola luftnagle and my family knew and oliver

WENDY: wow this show is this full of surprises

WENDY: well thats all the time we have to spend with Hannah

WENDY: it was good having you on the show now you have a good rest of the tour and good luck in life

HANNAH: thanks so much Wendy!

oliver and Hannah walk to the tour bus

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT WILL HANNAH STILL GO BY HANNAH OR MILEY???? i need at least 3 reviews to continue. Thanks and be nice this is my first fanfic and i would love any suggestions R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2

---2 weeks later---

on the tour bus Oliver: and Miley: talking

Oliver: so sweetie what are you going to do about Hannah Montana

Miley:: well on my last concert I'm going to tell everyone that I'll be known as Miley: Cyrus from now on...

Oliver: ok well your last concert is tonight looking at the schedule

Miley:: true, i don't have much time to think!

Miley: what should i do?

Oliver: its ok miles don't panic

Miley:: ok

Miley: takes a deep breathe

Oliver: you will be fine

Oliver: and its not that bad i mean your just changing your name and your songs

Miley: i know

Oliver: hey and I'll be here to help you

Miley: thats right!

Miley: thanks for all your support

Oliver: no problem sweetie

Oliver: what are you doing to do with your singing career when we have kids and stuff

Miley: kids?

Oliver:oh... do you want to have kids that

Miley: well of course i want to have kids its just a little early to be thinking about that

Oliver: oh im sorry sweetie i didn't mean to bring it up this early i was just thinking about it

Miley: I know that Oliver its ok

Oliver: so back to my question what are you going to do with your singing career?

Miley: You know thats a good question, i don't know I'll just have to wait till i get to that point in life

----at the last concert-  
Hannah: Hey y'all! Thanks for coming to the last concert of my tour im going to sing one of my favorite songs "The Other Side of Me"

If you could see the other side of me im just like anybody else cant you tell i hold the key to both realities the girl that i want you to know if only i could show the other side, the other side i want you see the other side, the other side, the other side of me down inside im not that different like everyone i have a dream...

the audience erupts in an applause

Hannah: Thank you everybody! Now i have an announcement to make...from now on i am going to be known as the person i really am Miley Cyrus. takes of her wig

Miley: i will be taking a break from performing to start a family and write new songs as Miley Cyrus, i hope you all have a good night

Miley: Bye everyone!!

Miley walks off stage

What happens next will her and oliver settle down and start their family of just chill and write songs together??? suggestions would be great because i don't know what to do next. Thanks in Advance! R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i don't own any of these characters sorry i wish i did though :)

at their new house in Malibu California

Oliver: hey sweetie

Miley: what are you doing

Oliver: im getting ready to watch the football game what do you want

Miley: ok good because i need to tell u something...

Oliver: i can change Miley I'll be a better person

Miley: oh cupcake no you're perfect!

Oliver: oh then what is it sweetie im watching football Miley: um i decided to settle down as a family, and have a kid...

Miley: is that okay with you?

Oliver: really? of course its ok with me

Oliver: but what about your singing career

Miley: well when im pregnant we can write songs

Miley: and after i have the baby i can perform again

Oliver: WE??

Miley: Cup Cake, I've heard you sing in the shower and i want you to sing songs with me ... if we write enough we can get an album and have it be for valentines day

Oliver: sweetie its December i don't think we can get an album that fast and sure I'll sing with you i guess

Oliver: but i would love to write songs and put an album out someday

Miley: okay, well I'll let you get back to your game

Miley: I'll go order pizza for us

Oliver: ok sweetie

Miley orders the pizza and sits on couch next to oliver

the national anthem comes on before football

they start singing it together

Oliver: your right sweetie we would make a pretty good album

Miley: yeah

game ends

Miley: hun lets call Tilly and tell her about our decision!

Oliver: ok lets tell her about the singing and wait for the news about kids till we tell our parents first

Miley: ok sounds good to me

dials Lilly's number

Oliver: hello

Miley: hey Lilly!

puts her on speaker phone

Lilly: hey miles i saw you told the world your identity so what are you going to do now

Miley: me and oliver are going to write songs!

Lilly: together?? pbttt but oliver cant sing

Oliver starts to head to the beach

Miley: oliver! no don't leave! Miley: LILLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lilly: WHAT!!??

Miley: you're on speaker phone !!!

Lilly: ohh sorry oliver!

Miley:lilly! Why do you have to be so mean

Lilly: hey im not mean

Miley: ok well u said oliver cant sing!

Lilly: he can actually sing!!oh im sorry oliver!!!

Miley: oliver left! he went to the beach Lilly

Lilly: oh please tell him im sooo sorry

Miley: k i well now gotta go find oliver! bye Lilly

hangs up, runs to beach, finds oliver, oliver turns around and sees her

Oliver: hey sweetie

Miley: oliver, don't listen to Lilly! you sing GREAT

Oliver: i know its just ive never had anyone tell me i cant sing

Miley: well, im a famous singer and i KNOW you can sing

Oliver: thanks

Oliver: so lets go back up to the house and talk about what kind of songs were going to sings

Miley: ok

walk home holding hands

at home

Miley: ok oliver

Miley: what type of music can u sing?

Oliver: well i can sing pop, rock that kind what about you

Miley: i sing pop mostly

Miley: what type of music should we sing together?

Oliver: hmmm good question sweetie

Oliver: i dont know what do you think

Miley: i think we should sing pop together

Oliver: ok so should we call your dad and ask if he can help us get a record deal

Miley: yes great idea hun!

Oliver: I'll call dad

Oliver: i haven't talked to him in a while

calls Robbie Ray

Miley: ok! he'll be happy

Oliver: yeah now if he would just pick up the phone

Miley: loll patience is a virtue...

Oliver: ha ha gives a kiss on the cheek

Robbie: hey miles!

Oliver: umm im not miles its me oliver Robbie: oh hey ... how are y'all?

Oliver: we're good

Oliver: you heard about our little surprise on tour well miley's surprise

Robbie: yes i did

Oliver: well you also know that i can sing as well

Robbie: yes... i never heard you sing have I?

Oliver: whispers to miley should i tell him about our other decision or should that wait?

Oliver: no...but i can sing

Miley: ok...

Miley: hun when your done ill tell him

Oliver: ok

Oliver: well me and miley thinking about singing together and making an album

Robbie: oh thats a great idea!

Oliver:: thanks dad! and we were wondering if you would help us get a good record deal

Robbie: can you guys sing a little for me now?

Oliver: sure what do u want us to sing

Robbie: who said

Oliver: ok

Oliver: to miley he wants us to sing who said for him

Miley: im putting you on speaker dad

Miley: okay hunny

they sing who said

Robbie: wow you all sing pretty darn good together

Oliver: yeah we do so

Oliver: umm do you think you could hook us up

Robbie: arent yall already married?

Robbie: ohh yea the record deal sure

Oliver: yes!

miley takes the phone

Miley:: dad we have something else to tell you...

Robbie: sure what else do you need from me

Miley: laughing

Robbie: what so funny bud

Miley: nothing dad actually we make a decision

Robbie: oh what kind of decision

Oliver: we have decided to settle down...

Miley:...and have kids...

Miley: when im pregnant we're going to write songs

Robbie: ...

Miley:dad you there?

Robbie: yeah im just suprised thats all

Robbie:are yall sure you guys are ready for a family

Oliver: yes dad we talked about it for a long time and we are ready

Robbie: well as long as ya'll are sure,,,, there's no turning back

miley turns cold and looks at oliver

Oliver: ok bye dad!

Miley: thx so much

Robbie: bye kids

oliver takes the phone from miley and hangs it up

Oliver: whats wrong?

Miley: oliver, my dad is right, once we have kida there is NOO turning back

Will they have kids? or will miley continue her carreer? 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i don't own anything in this story :(

OLIVER: Sweetie I know your dad is right but what do YOU want to do?

MILEY: I don't know ... I'm pretty sure I want to start a family though.

OLIVER: Good me too

.  
gives her a quick kiss on the lips

Miley smiles

OLIVER: So are you sure about starting a family?

OLIVER: I mean you don't have to if your not ready...

MILEY: Yes I'm positive

OLIVER: Great!

Miley picks up phone

OLIVER: Sweetie who are you calling?

MILEY: My dad.

Robbie answers

ROBBIE: Is this Oliver or Miley this time?

Miley laughs Dad it's me, Miles!

ROBBIE: Oh, hey bud.

MILEY: I just wanted to tell you... I thought about what you said, you know about not being able to turn back, well I was having doubts about starting a family but now I realize it's time.

ROBBIE: I'm proud of you Miles!

ROBBIE: You finally decided to listen to the old man, huh?

laughs

MILEY: I always listen to you dad!

Oliver coughs yeah right

ROBBIE: Yeah I know bud...

ROBBIE: So have you told oliver this yet?

MILEY: Yes, he's been VERY supportive.

ROBBIE: Wow I never pictured Oliver to be the one to start a family with my baby girl.

MILEY: Why not? He knows me the best.

ROBBIE: I don't know bud.

MILEY: Ok... well I got to go, love you dad!

ROBBIE: Alright love you too bud.

hangs up

MILEY: Okay I'm going to call Lilly now.

OLIVER: Ok that's fine sweetie.

calls lilly

LILLY: Hello?

MILEY: Hey Lilly! It's Miley.

LILLY: Hey Miles.

LILLY: How are you?

MILEY: Good, you?

LILLY: I'm good

.  
MILEY: I need to tell you something...

MILEY: me and oliver... well we...

LILLY: What did you two do?

MILEY: Lol no Lilly it's something we DECIDED to do

.  
LILLY: What did you decide to do?

MILEY: We decided to ... have a baby.

LILLY: WHAT? With OLIVER?!?

MILEY: YES WITH OLVIER!!!!!! LILLY HE IS MY HUSBAND!  
LILLY: Oh sorry

.  
LILLY: Are you ready to have kids Miles? Do you know how to change a diaper any of that kind of baby stuff?

MILEY: YES we took a course in high skool remember?! In home-ec!!!

MILEY: Lol you probably forgot...

LILLY: Oh yeah

LILLY: Well this is exciting, how is oliver taking it?

MILEY: I don't know, lemme ask him.

shouts to Oliver

MILEY: Hun, how are you taking this?

OLIVER: Taking what!

MILEY: having a baby and all...

OLIVER: Yeah excited hun. I'm ready for this!

MILEY: Lilly he said he's excited and ready.

LILLY: Awww that's sweet!

MILEY: Yep.. well I'll ttyl.

LILLY: Okay, bye Miles.

hangs up

2 weeks later

MILEY: Oliver, I think it's time I get a pregnancy test taken.

OLIVER: ALREADY?

MILEY: Yeah, laughing, I can't wait!

OLIVER: Do you want me to go with you?

MILEY: if you want.

OLIVER: I think I'll stay here if thats okay with you.

MILEY: Yea it's fine!

miley leaves and goes to the local pharmacy and comes back 20 minutes later

miley pulls up in the driveway and oliver runs out

OLIVER: Hey Miles

MILEY: Hi!

OLIVER: So did you take the test or just go buy one?

MILEY: Yes I took it.

OLIVER: and...

MILEY: and the results are...

IS MILEY PREGNANT? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 5! PLEASE LEAVE PLENTY OF REVIEWS!


	5. Chapter 5

_previously in chapter 4_

_miley leaves and goes to the local pharmacy and comes back 20 minutes later_

_miley pulls up in the driveway and oliver runs out_

OLIVER: Hey Miles

MILEY: Hi!

OLIVER: So didyou take the test or just go buy one?

MILEY:YesI took it.

OLIVER: and.

MILEY: and the results are...

CHAPTER FIVE

OLIVER: Miles come on, what are the results?

MILEY: The results were negative, I'm not pregnant.

OLIVER: Oh I'm soo sorry sweets

he walks up to her and pulls her into a tight hug

MILEY: It's ok.

OLIVER: Miles are you going to be ok? I know how much you wanted to start a family... it's okay though, we can always try again.

MILEY: Yea I'm fine hunny, thanks.

OLIVER: Well lets go inside.

MILEY: okay

inside

OLIVER: So are you sure your ok sweetie?

MILEY: Oliver, trust me, I'm fine

OLIVER: ok...

smokinoken18: oliver is disappointed

MILEY: What's wrong hun? Are you ok????

OLIVER:Nothing I'm fine.

he's not really fine

MILEY: I'm so sorry Oliver,I would do anything for me to be pregnant.

OLIVER: Imean what else can we do.

skatergurllilly: we can try again

OLIVER: So do you want to try again...?

MILEY: Yes.

2 weeks later

OLIVER: Hey Miles what do you want me to fix for breakfast today?

MILEY: OohI don't feel like eating... I think I'm goona puke...

runs to the bathroom  
Oliver runs after her knocks on bathroom door

OLIVER: Are you ok Miles?

MILEY: I don't feel too good. I may have food poisining. Or the flu.

OLIVER:I don't think you have food poisoning, because you haven't really eaten much.

MILEY: I hope not. I'm going to go lay down.

OLIVER: Ok sweetie feel better im going to go out to eat if that's ok.

MILEY: Yea, that's fine... bye!

OLIVER: k bye sweetie

oliver leaves  
miley faints  
oliver comes back 10 minutes later  
he walks through the door and sees Miley

OLIVER: MILEY!!!

he runs over to her

OLIVER: Come on sweetie get up

he shakes her lightly  
he runs to the kitchen and gets a glass of water  
he runs back to her and and dumps it over her head

OLIVER: Miles please wake up!

miley starts to wake up

MILEY: oliver?

OLIVER: Thank goodness you're awake!!!

kisses her on her forehead

MILEY: uhh what's going on? The last thingI knewI was walking to our room to take a nap...

OLIVER: You must have fainted just whenI left... well lets get you in bed after all that's happened this morning.

MILEY: Okay Oken.

smiles  
carries her to their room and puts her in bed  
Miley falls asleep as soon as she hits the bed

the next morning  
miley crawls out of bed, Oliver is still asleep  
goes to the bathroom and starts puking again

Oliver hears her and wakes up  
Oliver gets down beside her and holds her hair back for her

MILEY: Hunny, I don't feel good, maybe I should take my tempature.

starts to get up, but falls down bc shes too weak

OLIVER: You stay here, I'll go get the thermometer.

MILEY: Thanks.

comes back with the thermometer

HereI already set the themometer hands her the thermometer

puts it in mouth

oliver takes it out

OLIVER: Hmm its normal no temperature...

MILEY: that's weird... well I guess I don't have the flu

OLIVER: No, maybe it's just a bad virus.

MILEY: Yeah you're right. Can you make me some chicken soup please?

OLIVER: Yeah anything to make you better hunny.

He goes in the kitchen and makes her soup for her

smokinoken18: brings her back the soup

MILEY: Thank you... mmm that tastes good!

OLIVER: Your welcome sweetie.

1 Week Later

MILEY: I've had this for 3 weeks now, should I go to a doctor?

OLIVER: Yes,I think that's a good idea.

MILEY: I'm going to go make an apointment

tries to stand up

OLIVER: Ohh here I'll bring to phone in here.

He goes and gets the phone and brings it back to Miley

MILEY: Thanks

calls doctor

Hello Corner Bridge Pediactrics how mayI help you?

MILEY: Yes Ive been VERY sick for 3 weeks.

DOCTOR: What are your symptoms miss?

MILEY: Throwing up, weakness, not wanting to eat ... oh andI've been missing my period.

DOCTOR: Why don't you come in today for a check up? What is your name miss?

MILEY: Miley Oken

DOCTOR: WOW the Miley Oken, I know you!!!

MILEY: heehee yeah...

DOCTOR: So who is your regular doctor hear?

MILEY: Mrs. Woods

DOCTOR: Ok it looks like she has an available time of 3 today,is that okay with you?

MILEY: Yes, thank you!

DOCTOR: Bye Mrs. Oken

hangs up  
the phone rings  
lilly calling

MILEY: Hey Lilly!

LILLY: Hey what's up?

MILEY: Nothing I'm just REALLY sick, you?

LILLY: Oh I'm sorry Miley. Not much really just calling my best friend to say hey.

MILEY Aw thanks! Yeah I'm going to the doc's at 3.

LILLY: Is it the flu?

MILEY: No, I've just been throwing up, weak, not wanting to eat and I've been missing my period.

LILLY: Oh I betits... Wait did you say you missed your peroid this month?!?

MILEY: Is what????

LILLY: OH MY GOSH

MILEY: WHAT LILY?

LILLY: I think your PREGNANT!!!!

LILLY: I mean, you are showing all the symptoms...

MILEY: But I JUST took the test 3 weeks ago!

LILLY: Well you know a lot of those don't always work.

calls oliver

MILEY: OLIVER COME HERE!!!!!

OLIVER: MILES! Are you okay? Sit down, do you feel like you're going to faint again???

MILEY: Noo hun I'm fine... Lilly thinks I'm pregnant!

oliver grabs the phone

OLIVER: Why do you think Miley is pregnant? I mean, what do YOU know about pregnancy?

LILLY: Well she DID miss her period, and those are all the symptoms... especially puking!

OLIVER: Oh, well, we'll see what the doctor says first.

2:30  
Miley grabs phone

MILEY: hey Lilly, we have to go now we will call you when we get back from the doctor's bye

at the doctors office  
at the check in desk  
doctor wood calls her back

DOCTOR: Miley Oken you can come back now

MILEY: Oliver, I hope Lilly's right!!!

OLIVER: I do too hun.

walks into office

DOCTOR WOOD: Hello Miley how are you?

MILEY: Not very good mam.

DOCTOR WOOD: So what are your symptoms?

MILEY: Puking, weakness, not wanting to eat and I missed my period...

DOCTOR WOODS: Hmm, sounds like a typical pregnancy. Well first I'm going to have you take this pregnancy test. so here you go hands her the pregnancy test

MILEY: Okay, I took one of these 3 weeks ago.

DOCTOR WOODS: It's the same procedure then.

MILEY: Mkay._ miley takes the test and gives it to Dr. Wood_

DOCTOR WOODS: well congratulations Miley you are definitely pregnant DOCTOR WOODS: im going to schedule you a hospital to see how far along you are MILEY: thanks you Dr. Woods!

DOCTOR WOODS: your welcome and don't forget your appointment

MILEY: i wont!

_ miley and oliver leave the doctors office_

_**what happens next??? reviews and suggestions are always good! thanks in advance ** _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

on the way home form the hospital

MILEY: Wow I can't beleive this Oliver!!!! Aren't you excited hun?

OLIVER: of course im excited im going to be a DAD

OLIVER: wow miles i cant believe your pregnant

OLIVER: how do you feel about that?

MILEY: I'm happy!!!!!

OLIVER: when we get home we should call our parents

MILEY: Defintly!

pulls up in driveway

they go inside the house and straight to the phone

OLIVER: lets call your dad first

MILEY: yes

picks up phone, and calls her dad

ROBBIE: hello

MILEY: DAD GUESS WHAT!!!!!

ROBBIE:what is it bud

MILEY: I'M PREGNANT!!!!

MILEY: We just got back from the doctors

ROBBIE: Baby girl thats great!

ROBBIE: how is oliver taking it

ROBBIE: i bet he is excited

MILEY: Yes he is!

ROBBIE: im so happy for you guys

MILEY: Thanks dad

ROBBIE:can i talk to oliver bud

MILEY: yes here he is!

hands phone to Oliver

ROBBIE: hey oliver OLIVER: hey dad

ROBBIE:so are you excited about the baby

OLIVER: yes im im going to go upstairs and see what rooms we have for the baby

ROBBIE: laughs your just like me when miley's mom was pregnant with her

OLIVER:really?

ROBBIE: yeah, well I'll let you go do that get the house prepared

OLIVER: thanks dad here's miles again

hands the phone back to miley, and goes upstairs

ROBBIE: hey bud, i can tell oliver is ready for this baby

MILEY: Yeah I know

ROBBIE: well I'll let you two go I've got work to do

ROBBIE: bye bud and congratulations

MILEY: Bye dad! Thanks!

hangs up the phone

miley runs upstairs with oliver

OLIVER: hey miles

MILEY: Hi Oliver

OLIVER: should we use this room for the babies you know since its right next to our room?

MILEY: Yea, this is perfect!

OLIVER: ok great

MILEY: OMG I ALMOST FORGOT!!!

OLIVER: what?

MILEY: I have to call Lilly and tell her the good news!

runs downstairs, and calls lilly

OLIVER: ok i'll be up here!

LILLY: hello?

MILEY: hey Lilly!

LILLY: oh hey Miles!

MILEY: OMG LILLY YOU WERE RIGHT!  
LILLY: right about what??

MILEY: THE MAN ON THE MOON

LILLY: huh?

MILEY: DUHH LILLY I'M PREGNANT!

LILLY: Screams into thee phone

MILEY: Ouchh!

LILLY: sorry this is exciting!

MILEY: I know!

LILLY: how is oliver taking it?

MILEY: He's sooo excited to become a dad! he's upstairs as we speak in the room we're giving the baby

LILLY: awww how sweet

MILEY: I know..

LILLY: so...

MILEY: I'm so happy!

LILLY: i bet you are

MILEY: Wanna come over?

MILEY: We can watch movies or something

LILLY: of course i'll be over in a few

MILEY: Mkay, bye !  
LILLY: bye!

runs upstairs

MILLY: Oliver, Lilly's coming over!

OLIVER: so we cant forget the appointment tomorrow

MILEY, ok i wont

MILEY: Oliver, hun, can you go rent a movie?

OLIVER: sure he goes downstairs

OLIVER: Miley what movie do you want me to rent?

MILEY: Anything I like... you know what I like.

doorbell rings

OLIVER: oliver opens the door

OLIVER: hey Lilly

smokinoken18: shouts up to miley MILES! lilly is here

MILEY: Hey Lilly! running downstairs

LILLY: hey so what movie are we watching?

MILEY: Oliver was just about to go rent Sisterhood

LILLY: ok that sounds good i love sisterhood!

OLIVER: oliver goes and comes back with Uptown Girls

OLIVER: sorry guys they were out of Sisterhood

OLIVER: so i got Uptown Girls instead

LILLY: Ooh... well I love Uptown Girls!

MILEY: I'm going to go make popcorn

LILLY: ok

OLIVER: i'll be upstairs

MILEY: Okay bye hun!

OLIVER: bye

lilly and miley watch the movie and then lilly leaves

MILEY: Bye lilly!

LILLY: bye miles

lilly leaves

oliver comes downstairs

OLIVER: so how was the movie

MILEY: It was OKAY...

MILEY: You know, you could have called and asked us if we wanted to see that one!

OLIVER: woah miles im sorry i just know how much you like that

Miley looks irritated

Oliver feels bad

OLIVER: im just going to go to the beach

oliver leaves and goes to the beach

Miley starts to walk away, then realizes what she said

Miley runs to the beach

MILEY: Oliver wait!

OLIVER:what?

MILEY: I'm so sorry, idk why I got mad at you like that... I was so mean and yet you were still sweet

OLIVER: its ok

MILEY: You deserve better than me

OLIVER: no i dont miles dont say that

OLIVER: lets go back home and get some rest

MILEY: Okay, thanks for everything... you will be a WONDERFUL dad

they go home and go to sleep excited about their appointment at the hospital tomorrow

**Should Miley have a boy, girl, or twins cast your vote when you review **

**BOY: **

**GIRL:TWINS: BOY/GIRL.,GIRL/GIRL, or BOY/BOY**

**and when should they be due:**

**cast your vote when you review**


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Oliver: next morning oliver is still asleep

Miley: oliver wake up

Oliver: huh? what? whats wrong is the baby ok?

Miley: yes hunny its fine... i just had a bad dream

Oliver: oh you wanna talk about it

Miley: it was something about the baby...

Miley: oliver im scared

Oliver: what was it hunny

Miley: well i dreamed that i had a miscarriage

Oliver: oh hunny you don't need to be scared the baby will be fine

Miley: thanks

Miley: I'll let you go back to sleep now

Oliver: ok will you be ok

Miley: yes

Oliver: are you sure?

Miley: yes oliver, thanks

Miley: im going to go have some hot tea

Oliver: ok im going to go ahead and get up and get a cup of coffee

Miley: okay

downstairs

hours later and they are headed to the hospital

Oliver: so miley are you excited

Miley: yes very

Miley: are you

Oliver: yeah we're going to find out when the baby is due

squeezes olivers hand  
squeezes her hand back  
at the hospital in the hospital room

Miley: Hello Mrs. Woods Dotor Woods: hello so are you ready to find out when your baby is due

Miley: yes

Doctor Woods: ok i'll go get the results and be right back

Miley: ok!

oliver is sitting there shaking

Miley: whats wrong hun

Oliver: nothing im just excited

Miley: me too!

Oliver: dr. woods comes back

Doctor Woods: ok mr. and mrs. Oken

Docotr Woods: your baby is due on february 21st

Miley: thank you

Doctor Woods: ok you'll need to schedule and appointment to come back 2 months from which will be the end of your 1st trimester

Doctor Woods: when you come back we should be able to tell the gender of the baby

Oliver: thank you doctor woods

Doctor Woods: your welcome and be sure to set that appointment

Miley: i will

Doctor Woods: goodbye

Oliver: bye

oliver and miley set the appointment and then go home

what will happen at the next appointment?? 


	8. Chapter 8

2 months later

miley is starting to show that she is pregnant  
more than the normal person at three months

Oliver: so miley are ready for find out what we are having today

Miley: yes... are you

Oliver: yeah im real excited cuz then we can start painting and buying all the baby stuff

Miley: and the clothes! 

Oliver: smiles yeah

time for appointment

Oliver: miley and oliver are waiting for the doctor to get there to do the sonogram

doctor walks in

Oliver: hello dr. wood

Doctor Woods: hello

Doctor Woods: hello mrs and mr oken

Oliver: hi

Oliver: um we have a question

Oliver: well miley seems to be umm showing a little more than most pregnant women and we are concerned about that

Oliver: is there something wrong with the baby

Doctor Woods: no...it may just weigh more than the average baby.

Oliver: oh ok thank you

Doctor Woods: Miley, are you ready for the sonagram?

Miley: yeah smiling as she says this

Doctor Woods: okay, its gel so it may be a little cold

Miley: ok thats fine

oliver scoots his chair closer to Miley and holds her hand

Oliver: um so where is the baby looking at the monitor

Doctor Woods: right there

Doctor Woods: points

Doctor Woods: Congratulations!

Oliver: what??

Doctor Woods: you are having...twins

Doctor Woods: be sure to schedule an appointment in two months, by then ill be able to tell the babies' genders

Oliver:: ok we will

miley and oliver leave and are now at home

Miley: oliver, i cant belive we're going to have TWO babies

Oliver:: i know sweetie this is so exciting

Miley: oliver, im going to call my dad

Oliver: ok hun

picks up phone and calls her dad

Robbie: hello?

Miley: hi dad

Miley: guess what

Robbie: what is it bud

Miley: me and oliver got back from the docs

Miley: and we found out

Miley: were having Twins!!

Robbie: really miles thats great!!

Miley: yea

Robbie: so miles how are you feeling

Miley: im feeling happy!

Robbie: this is such a blessing: not only one but two babies!!

Robbie:yeah that is a big blessing

Miley: starts crying

Robbie: whats wrong bud

oliver hears her and runs to her side

Robbie: nothing... just... just

Miley: miley whats wrong dear

Miley: i just.. wish my mom was here, so she could know too

Robbie: yeah that would have been nice bud

Oliver:(oliver takes the phone from her) dad im going to go try and calm her down comfort her you knowwe'll keep you updated, bye

Robbie: ok bye oliver you all take care

Oliver: we will bye dad

he hangs up the phone

Oliver: hey miles, are you going to be ok

Miley: i think...

Will Miley be okay??? 


	9. Chapter 9

Oliver: miles are you sure your going to be ok??

Miley: Yes I'm fine. Thanks

Oliver: we can always talk about it...but only if you want to

Miley: ok

Miley: thanks hun

Oliver: ok but if you want to talk just let me know hun

Miley: I will

Oliver: ok

-----2 months go by-----

Oliver: hey miles are you ready for the appointment today

Miley: yes hun are you

Oliver: yeah we can start painting the room and everything because we are gonna find out the gender of the baby Miley: OK!

Oliver: so come on sweetie lets go

Miley: ok

----they leave-  
HMHMHMHMHM

------sitting in the hospital room--------

Oliver: im excited miles!

Miley: me too oliver

----Dr. Woods enters------

Dr. Woods: ok miley are you ready to see what you are having gender wise that is

Miley: yes

---the doctor rubs the jelly on belly;the picture pops up on the monitor---

Dr. Woods: ok here is the picture...

Dr. Woods: it looks you are going to have twin girls!!

Miley: really?

Dr. Woods: yes congratulations

Oliver: oliver sits with a huge grin on his face

Dr. Woods: I'll print out the picture for you so you can go

Miley and Oliver thank the doctor get the pictures and go home

whats going to happen next to the happy couple?? 


End file.
